


Don't Make Daddy Mad.

by Samantha_6618



Category: Kim Seokjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angry Sex, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shower Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_6618/pseuds/Samantha_6618
Summary: Kim Seokjin has had enough of waiting for you. He is going to let you know your actions have consequences. Maybe you shouldn't of pissed him off, or maybe you just love the torture of his punishments.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Don't Make Daddy Mad.

Its 9 pm and Jin is waiting at the dining room table with a cold dinner and flat champagne in the glasses. He furious, this is the fifth time in the last two weeks she has missed dinner and tonight was a special occasion. He wanted to surprise her.  
He made a home-cooked meal, poured chilled champagne, lit candles placed rose petals all over the table with a single red rose in a crystal vase. He wanted to share the amazing news he received at work today. Something he has been working so incredibly hard for. He was truly ecstatic. Now he sits alone with cold food and two almost burnt-out candles. He's had enough.  
He hears his phone chime, he walks over to the kitchen counter where he left it and looks at the two texts.

First text.  
From: Y/N  
Hey babe I know its late notice but they guys begged me to come out with them, told them no but continued to beg until I gave in. lol, I'll be home later tonight. love you.  
Received at 7:53 pm 

Second text.  
From: Y/N  
Babe don't be mad.  
Received at 9:05 pm

"don't be mad.... DON'T BE MAD ARE YOU KIDDING ME??!!!! IM FUCKING PISSED!"  
He yells as glares at the screen and wants to throw it across the room so hard it shatters into a million pieces.

"I have been more than patient with her and she tells me not to be mad, yet she's out partying.  
If she can go out with her co-workers and have fun, then fuck it I'm going out to."  
He yells at the empty dining room.

He slides his phone in his pocket grabs the keys off the hook and storms out of the house slamming the door behind him. 

He gets in the car and wants to zone out so he scrolls through his music playlists and puts on his gym mix and turns up the volume where the bass is booming. He rolls the windows down and lets the warm air swoosh inside the car as he flies down the road to blow off steam. Twenty minutes of driving around and he's still pissed. He just wants to get out of his head so he tries to find a bar.  
Not really familiar with the area he's in, he looks around as he slowly drives by different places.  
He finds a place called the spotted pony. People are standing around, some are smoking some are holding drinks in their hands and he figures he found a place to throw back a few shots to relax.  
He pulls in and parks his car. 

He walks in the place and there is loud music and people are talking over it. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol in the air.  
He walks up to the bar and orders a double shot of whiskey, neat.  
Chugging it down in one go. He orders another and knocks that one back as well. He orders a third. Once he gets it he decides to go find a table and take his time with this one.  
He finds an empty table he takes a seat and leans his head on the back of the chair pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhales rather loudly. 

The music that was blaring lowers as a voice come on over the speaker and says  
"ladies and gentlemen its time to round the ponies!! Girls get out here and show them whatcha got!!!"

Confused Jin looks around and finally noticing that he is very overdressed for this establishment. He had put on a nice dress suit and dress shoes for tonight's surprise. As he continues to look around he sees half-naked women walking around grinding up on the other patrons. 

He grabs his drink a gulps it down, he's not drunk enough for this shit.  
He raises his hand and flags down the waitress walking by and orders one more drink.

He starts feeling the drinks hit him. He's feeling warm and tipsy. He did just knock back six shots in a matter of fifteen minutes. 

He decides to slow down the drinking and just take in the scene and watch the girls dance on the other people inside the bar or club... Not even sure what to call this place.

His drinks arrive and he attentively sips on his fourth glass. He sits there going over the whole night in his head and he just is so pissed still. 

He wants to look at his phone but he knows if he does he'll only get more pissed.  
She probably hasn't texted anything else or even called. He honestly wouldn't know until he looked. The greatest thing about phones is they can be silenced. 

With his fourth drink almost gone Jin is feeling to warm so he peels himself out of his suit jacket, loosens up his tie, and undoes a couple of buttons on his shirt. Still not satisfied he unbuttons his cuffs and rolls the sleeves up to his elbows. 

Feeling better and slightly drunk... a lot more than slightly if he's being honest.  
he slinks back in his chair for a few moments closing his eyes to relax and take a few deep breaths before he hears a woman's voice asking him a question snapping him out of his train of thought. 

"excuse me, sir, would you like a dance? "  
He raises his head to look at her and thinks 'fuck it'.  
Misunderstanding her words he thought she asked him to dance with her.  
He stands up after finishing his last glass of whiskey and starts trying to figure out how to dance to the music that's playing.  
Being as drunk as he is he's feeling very uncoordinated. 

He starts swaying side to side to find a rhythm and just kinda bops around while he dances. As the second song starts to play he starts to swings his arms and wiggles his body not giving a fuck, he's drunk and having fun at this point.  
She looks at him and with confusion but goes along with it and starts dancing with him in the same manner. They dance like this for a few songs.

As the girl dances she gets closer and closer, he can smell her perfume and it's sweet and citrusy. She has body glitter on and he finally notices that's she's only wearing a bikini top and very short shorts. 

He doesn't give it much thought as she smiles sweetly at him before she presses her ass against his crotch and starts to grind. She sways her hips rubbing up and down so deliciously and he's feeling so good at this moment his eyes flutter closed. 

As she pushes closer to him her back is against his chest rubbing her scent and the gold glitter all over his black dress shirt.  
His dick is starting to get hard as she continues gyrating, she can already feel it. The girl turns to him with a big smile and bites her bottom lip. She lowers her eyes until she sees his monster cock and her jaw drops. He's not even fully hard yet she can see the tremendous length he has tucked away in his dress slacks.  
She almost wants to break the rule and take him to a back room and fuck the insanely sexy guy with a huge cock, at that, thought her core begins to throb with want and desire. She can feel her thong getting wet. 

She continues to her sinful movements making his cock continue to grow and twitch to life.  
The alcohol has finally caught up with him full force now, his head is starting to spin and he has to stop to sit down.  
He plops down on the wooden chair and grabs his head and tries to still the world around him but to no avail. 

He shoves his hand in his coat pocket and digs out his cell phone.  
He scrolls through very blurry contacts. He closes one eye to try to focus on the names. It doesn't help but he continues to do so.  
He finds his best friend's name and hits call.

"Hey, Jin Hyung."

"Vuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! I need yoooooooooouuuu!!!!!."  
Jin whines into the phone.

"Hyung what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Taehyungie!!!! Come get me please I'm very... very... My head is spinning."

"Ok, Ok... just tell me where you are and I'll come to get you."  
Tae says frantically.

"I'm at a bar stripper place thing... Its called the spotted..."

He gets cut off before he can finish what he was saying 

The lady that Jin had been dancing with stands there looking annoyed and taps his shoulder.  
"excuse me, sir, you owe me a hundred bucks!!"

Jin looks up at her in shock.  
"whaa.."

"Hyung... Hyung!!! What did she just say??? Hellooooo???"

She holds out her hand expecting her payment and he just stares in complete and udder shock.  
Did he just get a dance from a stripper?

"Wait you asked if I wanted to dance!"  
He slurs his protest.

"No, I asked if you wanted A dance."  
She pointedly looks at him still waiting for payment.

Jin stares not knowing what to say or do, he then remembers Taehyung on the phone.

"Vu I messed up, I need money... I don't have cash on me."

"Hyung where are you and how much do you need?"

"I'll send my location and a hundred bucks I guess. I'm so sorry vu.. I'm so sorry."  
He kept apologizing over and over.  
Tae told him he'll be there in thirty minutes that he was hopping in a taxi.

Jin looks up at the lady and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster and apologized to her, asking her if she could wait until his friend got here. 

She looked beyond annoyed but agreed. She walked over to the bartender and bouncer and back to Jin. 

"You won't be able to leave until you pay what you owe me, I made sure they know."  
As she points back to the men she was just talking to.

He nods and lays his head on the cool table and closes his eyes while he waits for his best friend to come to save his ass. 

Taehyung walks in the place Jin sent him the address to, taking in the atmosphere and chuckles to himself, while scanning for a very drunken Seokjin.  
Tae finally manages to find where Jin is slumped over at his table passed out. He walks over and starts nudging Jin to wake him from his drunken stupor, it takes a few good minutes of shaking him to finally wake him.  
Jin cranes his neck to look at the person who dares wake him and gives them the nastiest look he could. But when his eyes landed on black fluffy curly hair, warm chocolate eyes and a big pearly white boxy shit-eating grin Jin's face lights up like he just saw an angel.

"Vuuuuu!!!!! Myyyy vuuuuuu!!!!"  
Jin all but screams.

Tae laughs at this, he's never seen his Hyung so wasted before and it's quite a sight to see.  
"Yes Hyung I'm here, let's get you home hm?"

"Wait!!! You gotta pay them or we can't leave"  
He slurs a bit.

"Ok Hyung who do I have to pay?"  
He asks ever so calmly even though he's truly biting back the biggest laugh.  
Jin points to the bartender

"Talk to him vu."

"Ok Hyung I'll be right back."

Tae walks over to the bartender and talks to him while Jin sits there and stares at them. He can't hear anything that they say over the loud music and he can't read lips.  
The guy points to the other end of the bar and Jin's eyes follow to where he sees the girl that was dancing with him.

Tae walks up to her talks for a few minutes before they both turn towards Jin while Tae points at him. She nods her head and he hands her the money. She stamps the back of his hand to prove he paid off the debt.  
He walks back over with a smile he's trying to contain and tells his Hyung it's time for them to leave.  
He helps Jin up slinging his arm around his shoulder to help keep his balance as they walk to the car.  
"Hyung keys?"

Jin shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls them out handing them over to Taehyung.  
He helps Jin into the passenger seat and strolls around to the driver's side and slides in.

"Alright, Jin Hyung let's get you home hm?"

"No Vu I'm starving, can we stop and get food somewhere please. I haven't eaten all day.

"That explains so much, of course, Hyung we'll go get some food."  
Tae pulls out his phone to look for the nearest fast food place and there's one a few blocks away.

They drive up and order some burgers and shakes and a cup of coffee to help sober Jin up.  
He parks in the parking lot and turns off the car and they eat.

Tae asks what had happened for him to be so wasted and Jin explains the whole evening he had planned and how everything got messed up. How he was so angry and he just wanted a few drinks.  
And the next thing he knew some girl was dancing with him and then saying he owed her money and the whole situation got worse.

Taehyung started laughing so hard damn near choking on his strawberry milkshake. 

"YAH!!! It's not funny Tae!!!"  
His face and ears are turning bright red from embarrassment. 

"Hyung come on its kind of funny if you think about it."  
He giggles uncontrollably. 

They sit there talking and finishing their meals for a good 45 minutes.  
Jin is a lot more sober now as his food starts to soak up the alcohol and the coffee waking him up. 

"It's getting late we should get you home Hyung"

Jin lets out a loud sigh and agrees with him, Tae starts the car and heads to Jin's house.  
Once he pulls in the driveway Jin tells Tae to just take his car home and he will come and get it later.  
He unhooked Jin's house keys off the keyring and hands them over to Jin.  
He thanks Taehyung a half of dozen times before the younger finally tells him to get his ass inside.

Jin stands at his front door hesitating to go inside. But he mans up takes a deep breath and unlocks his front door and opens it. 

He finds Y/N sleeping on the couch with her phone in her hands. It looks like she was waiting up for him to get home.  
He feels bad, he never even checked his phone for any messages or missed calls. She was probably worried sick not knowing where he was. 

He takes his shoes off and places them on the shoe rack and takes his jacket off and places it on the back of the chair that's kiddy cornered from the couch.  
Walking over to Y/N, he kneels in front of her and strokes her face with his thumb.  
Her eyes flutter open and look up to see Jin looking at her fondly. 

She smiles then immediately pouts.  
"Where have you been? I have been trying to get ahold of you for hours"

"I went out baby, I was upset about tonight and needed to go cool off. I'm sorry I didn't look at my phone all night."

She rubs her sleepy eyes and apologizes for not coming straight home. 

"I'm going to go take a shower babe, ill come to bed after."

"ok baby"

Jin heads to the bathroom, he opens the door turns the light on and stares at his reflection in the mirror as he leans against the sink with his hands. He lets his head hang low to gather himself for his shower.

He feels hands snaking around his waist rubbing up to his chest. He closes his eye and enjoys the touch. The hands start to undo the buttons on his shirt. Slowly one by one.  
His bare chest now exposed the same hands touch and rub all over feeling the firmness of his abs and chest. 

Jin leans his head back with a smile starting to tug at the corner of his lips. 

Her hands start rubbing lower and lower and stops when she gets to his belt. Her nimbly skilled fingers undo the belt, button, and zipper with ease. 

"baby came in here to help me undress I see."  
Jin says in a low sedative tone, eyes still closed. 

"mmmm..."  
As hands slip under the elastic of his boxers reaching for his massive length that's starting to grow harder and harder the more she touches and squeezes. 

She rubs her hand up and down the full length and stops at the head of his cock to give it the attention it deserves.  
She rubs the tip with her thumb making Jin's dick twitches in the response of the feeling. She slowly starts to jack him off with her right hand and with her left she cups his balls and lightly rubs them to bring her lover more pleasure. 

"fuck baby..."  
He hisses in pleasure. 

She continues her pleasurable handiwork, Jin's dick is getting fully hard and he's enjoying every stroke. He's feeling the need for more body contact.  
He can't take it anymore, he wants more, he wants to feel her. He wants... and he'll get!  
Jin grabs Y/N's hand away from his engorged throbbing cock and flips around to face her. 

Looking her deep in the eyes with a fierce glint, something tells her she's going to be incredibly sore tomorrow.  
He reaches his up and wraps his long fingers around the nape of her neck and holds her face with his thumbs lightly on her cheeks.

He pulls her in for a kiss, it's hungry and very needy.  
She holds on to his unbuttoned shirt for leverage to pull him as close and she possibly can.  
Their body's pressed together so tightly she can feel his cock throbbing as he slowly grinds it against her.

He pulls away from the kiss "take your clothes off, you're gonna shower with me."

The water is hot but nowhere near as hot as the want and need to be touched. Hands gliding over wet bodies, wet kisses trailing all over.  
Y/n's back is on Jin's chest head tilted to the side as he kisses her neck, leaving bite marks in his wake.

His hands trail over her breasts grabbing them and playing with her nipples, lightly rubbing them between his fingers.

Moans are filling the bathroom just as fast as the steam from the water. His hand dipping lower he reaches her core sliding his whole hand over to cup her sex and hold her in place to tease her.  
"Baby please" she whimpers with want.

"What do you want hm? I wanna hear you."

"T-..." A hiss coming from her lips as Jin bit her neck once again.  
"touch me please, play with me."

His fingers slipped right in as the words left her mouth. Finding her clit immediately to rub ever so languidly to tease her further.

She starts to move her hips to gain more friction to build her release faster.  
Jin pulls his fingers out and slaps her pussy lips as punishment. She hisses and winces from the pain.  
He wants to make her suffer just like he suffered waiting for her. 

He slides his fingers in once again and continues his cruel torture.  
Her body is crying for more but he won't give it to her.

He slides his fingers to her hole and slowly inserts his middle finger.  
He pushes in and slowly drags it out feeling her walls clamping down around him. He slowly fucks her with just one finger before slowly inserting a second.

She moans with relief and yet it's still not enough. He pushes in slow to stretch her around his thick fingers to prepare her for the girth of his cock.  
He spreads his fingers apart. 

"Baby I need you now, PLEASE! I want you in me". She's beginning to pant.

Jin slides his fingers out for the last time. Placing his hands on her curvy waist. He turns her around. Locking eyes he draws into her space breathing her air and assaults her plush lips.

He fists her hair wrenching her head backward to make her look at him. "Not before I fuck that mouth of yours. Now get on your knees and open your fucking mouth!" His tone so firm, you dare not disobey.  
She gets on her knees and opens up her mouth like a good girl.

Jin grabs his cock in his hand and places the tip in her mouth and orders her to suck.  
She obliges his command.  
He places both hands on her head and grabs two fists full of her hair and she moans at the tension on her scalp.  
The vibration from her moan sends a tingly wave of pleasure to the base of his cock causing him to buck his hip pushing his dick further into her mouth making her gag. 

He grips her hair tighter as he pulls out to push right back in hitting the back of her throat, he hasn't even bottomed out yet. 

"swallow my cock! I wanna fuck your pretty little throat."

She nods, tilting her head back slightly opening her throat as much as possible to deep throat him.  
He pushes in further and further hissing, moaning and grunting. 

"fuck you feel so good on my cock." 

He fucks into her mouth hard enough where his balls are hitting her chin.  
Drool is seeping out the sides of her mouth and tears are beginning to spill from the corners of her eyes.  
She continues to swallow him without complaint. 

Jin looks down at her as he slides in and out, biting his lip from the view. 

"you're listening so good tonight y/n, taking my cock so good, making me feel so good.  
Should I reward you now?"

She nods her head as much as possible.  
Jin fully pulls his cock out her mouth and orders her to stand up.  
Jin pushes y/n against the shower wall caging her with his arms. Body pressed flush together.

His hard cock in between her thighs rubbing against her needy core.

"you want me in you baby, Is that what you want?"

In a hoarse voice " yes daddy please, I want you to fuck me now"

Jin pulls his right hand down and places it against her throat pressing firmly. The left-arm trails down her body until he reaches her thigh. Giving it a quick little slap.  
Her moan is caught in her throat from the hand wrapped around it. She spreads her legs in anticipation.  
He grabs his huge throbbing cock in his hand placing at her entrance and forcefully thrusts into her.  
Her body shakes and her moan finally escaping loudly.  
"oh my fucking god daddy!! Fuuuck" she cries out.  
Jin lifts her leg and letting it rest on his forearm as he places his hand against the wall for leverage.

He pounds into her hard and steady, long forceful strokes causing her to whimper and whine. 

"you want me to go faster baby, you want me to fucking ruin your pussy?"

"yesssss please daddy faster, harder. Fucking ruin me! I want you to make me scream."

He picks up the speed of his thrusts, pushing in deep and hard causing her body to slam against the wall.  
They both grunt and moan, their bodies are shaking and on fire as their high is building so quickly.  
The grip on her neck gets tighter and tighter with each stroke.

Her hands in his hair pulling so hard, her eyes screwing shut as she cums fast and hard on his dick.  
He's not too far behind her. His hand clamped so tight around her neck she can barely breathe, his hips stuttering as he cums inside of her. They both shake and shiver from pleasure. Hearts racing in their chests.

Jin finally releases her neck, she drags a deep breath in. her head is light and airy. She lowers her hands to hold on this his shoulders so she doesn't fall over as he lowers her leg.  
Her legs almost feel nonexistent beneath her. 

She leans her head against his chest and he places his arms around her waist.  
They stay like that until they both calm down.

She looks at him in awe and bites her lip.  
"God, you were fucking incredible baby."

He grins, he places his fingers under her chin and kisses her.  
"lets shower now love."


End file.
